


In regards to life: Falsify

by caranleek



Category: Ihlamurlar altinda, 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Femal Kokushibou, Forced Marriage, good muzan, surprise in the last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caranleek/pseuds/caranleek
Summary: For her, he would play those dark cards.
Relationships: Kibutsuji Muzan/Kokushibou | Tsugikuni Michikatsu, Kibutsuji Muzan/Original Character(s), Kokushibou | Tsugikuni Michikatsu/Tsugikuni Yoriichi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 23





	1. Scheming sun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to gotouge koyoharu and his work: Demon slayer.
> 
> Disclaimer: This work is not meant to offend any culture or tradition.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not native in English, so there might be some mistakes.

Michikatsu was playing the cither in her bedroom, swimming in her memories: Muzan Kibutsuji, her neighbours’ son, her childhood friend, her best friend, her study partner, her biggest emotional help, her first kiss and the one who her heart belonged and longed for. Michikatsu was feeling down lately, she has not seen him for a long time and was in a big need of him being by her side.

Michikatsu was a normal village girl; she was born and raised with her parents, went to school, had friends, worked during summer, liked music, loved nature, but mostly wanted to go to the big city and live there. In fact, Michikatsu wanted to go anywhere, away from this place.

Her life was superficially normal, but what actually mattered is what happens inside the home walls. Her father came back home drunk one day and collapsed on the floor, that accident happened once, though he stopped because the man valued the family's reputation above all. Between the villagers, her family was known for being a little bit above-average rich with high standers, so the members of the family must be good at what they do, charming and successful. all the time.

Michikatsu, of course, was under so much presser; her mother taught her high-quality cooking, which sometimes took hours and a lot of patience, cleaning, gardening, taking care of babies and pets; taught her home-made recipes for beauty and how to maintain her weight; taught her how to dance; talked to her about sex and marriage life. While her father told her to choose a musical instrument to play so he could teach her a skill, so she chose the Cither; her father also was her studies tutor, hard teacher and firm. Her family pressed her to be a good match for her future husband and honour the Tsugikuni family.

Michikatsu, of course, did not have what one would say difficult life, she had a roof above her head, ate her three meals each day, her family safe and sound and some friends. 

But she was never truly free, she dreamed of living on her own for a while, then, maybe, get married and have kids if she sees it was a wise decision. She wanted to have sex before marriage, gain some experience and know what she will be dealing with later in a marriage. She wanted for a chance of divorce if things do not go well, divorce was forbidden in her family and kids are a must.

She would like for her future to be unknown, not predestined......................... as a wife.

She wanted to study at university and have her degree, stress about exams and search for a job...............................then stress about it.

She tried to talk to her family but was punished by a slap from her father, making her fall to the ground and hurting her back, which firmly told her that she better forget about it. She cried herself to sleep that night, because if her family cannot understand her, then who will help her? Nobody! The villagers adored the Tsugikuni and supported them in every move.

The next day, she went with her puffy eyes to his house. Him, Muzan Kibutsuji: when they were children, they used to play together, went to school together, though each one had their own group of friends, they would stop during school break and chat and share food, they would go back home together, attend some after-school activities or parties together, play tennis and ping-pong together. He took her to the cinema, for ice-cream, walks and shopping.

Everybody thought that they had a brother-sister relationship, but only the two knew the truth. 

They fell in love with each other when the two had hit their puberty, at 15. At first, they did not know what their feelings were, but after doing some research, they found out. Both of them confessed to each other at 17 and had their first kiss in her bedroom. 

They always told each other everything.

However, a year later, things started to change drastically: her beloved started to drift away from her, she would know news about him from his friends or his family, he started to go to the movies with his pals instead of going with her, their talks, on his part, would be short and gradually lacked emotions and facial expressions. He would not kiss her anymore, not even on her cheek or hug her. Without his touches and everything else, Michikatsu felt insecure about her body image and her personality.

The weird thing was: when she was not looking at his way and suddenly would turn her head to say something to him, while they walk together, she would catch him looking fondly at her, yearning and sorrowful then he would turn his head sharply and say nothing. She mentioned many times, but he never answered her.

She heard the doorbell ringing and her father answering. Maybe a guest came or something. She paid it no mind and continued playing her cither, she was worried about her relationship with Muzan and reflecting on it, excusing his distancing as his personality growing and changing from stress or something.

“Honey come to the living room please” her mother called softly.

“Coming mother” Michikatsu said back and got up from her bed, heading to the living room.

She expected a guest or two, but there was no one, just her mother with a card in her hand.

“Yes mom, is there a reason why you called?” 

“Yes, read this” her mother smiled and handed her the letter.

“What is it?” Michikatsu mumbled while opening it.

Her heart sank to the floor, touched it and shattered to a billion pieces.

Michikatsu told her parents she was not feeling well, she neither ate lunch nor dinner. She just stayed in her bed crying her lungs out, her vision becoming blurry, waking up the next day sick and did not eat breakfast either. Michikatsu’s state lasted for a week, until a Tuesday night.

Michikatsu had pulled herself together, put on a poker face.

She brushed her black long hair in a high curly bun with some bangs loos. Pleasing. 

Put on black eyeshadow, feline eyeliner, framing her big brown eyes, painting her lips with red-dahlia lipstick, her face pale and clear from any imperfection thanks to some home remedies, primer and foundation. Pretty. 

She stood up and put on her Paige high heels, 10cm. stand out.

She proceeded to put on her dress: off the shoulder, half-sleeved dark red wine dress. It hugged her torso, then spreading in a princess dress-style to her feet. The dress was meant for a whole different occasion though. Gorgeous.

Finishing with her heavy-notes perfume. Leave a mark.

She took her black clutch and went to the living room, where her parents were waiting for her “Oh my god! My baby girl is bewitching! Look, honey, look at your daughter” her mother squeaked.

“Of course, I would not expect anything less from her” her father puffed his chest and smiled proudly.

Michikatsu smiled at her parents. 

“Michi I bought you a gift for today’s occasion” her mother handed her a small gift box.

“Oh, you really do not have to, mom, thank you” Michikatsu took the box and opened it, where there were black dangling earrings and black roses-shaped choker. 

“Wow mom, it is very pretty; help me with the choker please?” Michikatsu looked at her mother.

Her mother locked the choker around her daughter’ neck, while Michikatsu put on her earrings.

“Michikatsu, I am very proud of what you have become, I am pleased.” Her father told her. All of them went to the car and heading to the wedding.

Muzan was looking at the mirror, his white tuxedo and tie were on point, hair pulled back with gel and privileging his face to be fully seen, his black shoes shining. clean pale skin, warm brown eyes and a stoic face.

It is a nightmare becoming reality.

He had not seen his Michi since some time now, how was she? Will she come? 

Muzan felt tears forming in his eyes, he hopes she does not come tonight; it would be too painful to see her. 

Muzan had saved their pictures, their exchanged gifts, a bottle of her favourite perfume for future longing, the receipt for her favourite food, a mixed tape of her favourite music and songs, a tape of her favourite movie in a box with a key, that key is going to be kept guarded in a pocket close to his heart.


	2. Devastation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Muzan past talks to Michi), also (Muzan promises and memories from Michi's perspective)

Michikatsu had told her parents that she wanted to greet her friends, before entering the wedding salon, a very stupid excuse to be honest. But the girl needed some air and time to regain herself and not embarrass her family nor reveal her secret, for it was only hers now.

The weather was not freezing, but the cold puffs would be helpful for her to fake the reason for some tears, along with sensitive eyes and makeup mix bullshit.

He was inside; not just waiting for a specific woman, but anticipating; she could recognize it from far away, that vehicle, his decorated car parked outside.

Michikatsu finally entered the hall, her high-heels creating their distinguished sound; she noticed that all the guests were sitting and the only one who was missing her seat, was her, and the bride. The air felt to her loaded and suffocating, unlike the rest of the whole world apparently.

Her eyes instinctively catch her beloved ones, Muzan.

Time stood still.

She wondered if the guests were able to hear her heartbeats, Michikatsu felt weak and on the verge of collapsing.

Muzan only looked at her for a moment then smiled and waved to her as he would do to any other guests. She nodded her head, but could not smile, it is not easy.

That was a strong blow, she felt betrayed, the act of it is not what makes her bleed, no, it was from whom the blow came. Muzan, who had promised her to only hurt her with a hug, with a passionate kiss, when they do their first time together; when she would have their children. But this, this was not on the list.

How can a minute last more than 18 years?

She darted her gaze and went to her seat. The problem was that: the hall was round, the altar was in the middle and the guests had their seats circling the altar. Her seat was positioned so she would be facing him when he would be married to his bride. Muzan's mother told her, when she was outside, that it was Muzan himself who asked specifically for that, and made sure it was that way himself several times.

Several heavy moments passed by and then the music started playing, the bride came in, and everybody stood.

The woman had a white v-shaped trumpet dress, waterfall light-blond hair decorated with a small tiara, light brown eyeshadow and dark-shade of papaya lipstick. Her jewellery was a set of pearl necklace and earrings *was not that what he wanted to gift her on their wedding day?* 

Her bouquet consisted of ivory roses and small yellowish flowers *the same flowers he liked to decorate her hair with*

The woman was stunning, everybody gasping and whispering about her beauty. She walked slowly and gracefully; smiling and happy; when her heals connected with the ground, the sound was pricking Michikatsu’s heart. Her throat felt tight and painful and she can hear her blood in her ears.

Muzan, on the other side, had his body directed to the coming bride, not sparing his attention at all to Michikatsu, like she was nothing, but a guest. When the bride was in front of her groom, Muzan felt his heart chatter and looked at his wife-to-be trying to smile. Took her hand and smiled at her. He did not need to look directly at Michikatsu to feel her pain. He can sense it from where he was standing, her unshed tears burning his soul like lava.

Michikatsu’s attention was brought back by her mother’s voice “Honey stand up the priest is about to talk”

“Oh sorry, mom” Michikatsu whispered back.

“Dear family and friends, we are gathered here in this joyful day, to witness and celebrate the union in marriage of Muzan Kibutsuji and Chloe Hernand, now that they shared time together, known each other and loved one another; decided to live the rest of their lives as husband and wife”

For every word the priest was saying, Michikatsu felt it like a death penalty.

“There are moments when a decision must be made. People who love each other must ask themselves how much they hope for as their love grows and the risk they are willing to take. Committing to one another”

(Michi, I made my decision, I have a way to get you out of your house and make you happy)

Michikatsu felt a whole war inside of her.

"Do you Chloe Hernand, take Muzan Kibutsuji to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health, for as long as you both shall live?"

“Yes, I Chloe Hernand, take you Muzan, as my spouse and promise to share my life with you, till death do us apart,” the woman said with an awfully sweet voice, was she a singer or something?

(How about I take you away to live in the city? Your family will allow it of course, for I will be your future husband)

"Do you Muzan Kibutsuji, take Chloe Hernandez, to be your partner in life and sharing your path through good times and bad, until death do you apart?"

“Yes, I Kibutsuji Muzan, take you, Chloe, as my spouse and I promise to honour and love you till the end of my days” 

Can the heart be crucified and the soul feels double pain?

(Michikatsu, one day, I am definitely going to study in university, get my engineering degree, have a good reputation then I am going to marry you and free you from your family and this old-fashioned village, live together and start our intimate story, I promise you to the moon and back to earth).

The two pair were handed the blinding gold rings by their bridesmaid and the groomsman.

(I know that you detest yellow gold, so I was thinking of something like diamante maybe?)

“Use those rings as a symbol of your commitment and eternal love to each other” They both put the ring on the other with shaking hands. The crowd was laughing at the scene.

(Michikatsu, I have read that the rings were circle-shaped, because a circle does not endings or a begging theoretically, unlike other shapes, so it represents the ever-lasting and non-stopped love, hahahahaha I am terrible at explaining these things).

“By the power vested in me by God, I now, pronounce you husband and wife”

(I want the whole world to witness our union, and be united by God, Michi)

“You may kiss the bride”

(And kiss you freely, you are going to be mine as I am going to be yours)

The crowd applause happily, but Michikatsu was the one receiving the slaps.

Michikatsu went to talk to some other girls, wanting someone to tell her how beautiful she was, a very pathetic coping mechanism, she thought to herself while thanking them back; When his voice disrupted her distraction. “Ehem, excuse me, is this on? Hello, Yeah? Well”

What is he going to say, that all of this is just a dream and she would wake up any moment now? Michikatsu turned her head and caught him looking at her intensely. “I would like to thank you all for being here with me today, and to hear me say” Muzan lifted his head proudly and looking down upon Michikatsu “Chloe, how can someone resist those ocean eyes of yours?, your angelic hair?, your delicate features and soft personality?, I am the luckiest man in the whole universe” Muzan voice was lustful and had a tune on longing.

Michikatsu felt her soul leave her body and leaving a scar. His message was crystal clear now. Michikatsu nodded her head in understanding and lowered her eyes to the floor. She could not take it anymore, so she went running to her parents, bumping into guests “Mom, Dad I do not feel very well” her voice was shaking more than her body.

“Oh honey, your face is colourless, do you feel any pain?” her mother hold her daughter’s face and examined her, concerned.

“No pain mom, just bad feelings” Michikatsu wished to tell someone about it, anybody, but she had no one.

“Do not you want to stay for a little while? Michikatsu, this is your best friend wedding. You must stay what would people say?” Her father said in his controlling voice. She will not be spared.

“Come one honey, let us go and have some water, maybe you are dehydrated. Oh! And maybe something to eat” her mother took her hand and led her to the buffet.

(I want you to collapse on me and let me take you bridal-style to the table, I want you to sit on my lap and eat from my hands, let everyone talk for months about us).

Muzan carried Chloe and carried HER bridal-style to the car, and eventually to their honeymoon destination, to Santorini.

(Thank god we both love sunny places and summer, so how about we go to someplace with beaches or an island?)

A week later.

Michikatsu was numb in her bed, she had no more tears left.

During those 7 nights, she tried to pray for any force, any god, any cosmetic energy, any deity, to even demons and evil spirits; make her forget and erase those memories; that how she would start, but she eventually finds herself crumble and ask for them to be together again. 

How can someone feel so lonely? That assuring voice of his, where is it now?

“Michikatsu honey, wake up there is something your father wants to inform you about” when had this woman came in?

“Tell him I would be coming in 5 minutes,” She told her mother, finally talking after 7 days.

Michikatsu entered the guest's room where her father was talking to someone on the phone, said goodbye and hanged up, then looked seriously at her “Sit down Michikatsu, it is about time you fulfil your propose in this life” Her father gestured to the couch.

Michikatsu said nothing, her father’s voice was somewhat demanding and overwhelming “ I was talking to a distant cousin of ours, he said that another distant cousin's son, Yoriichi, is looking for someone to spend his life with, so, of course, I said that our daughter is the perfect choice for him” 

Her dad lighted up a cigarette then added, “ I talked to the guy, that Yoriichi boy, he had a very manly voice, very formal and coherent, he told me that he had his own company operating in Spain, Italy, Greece and France, his family is deceased and had nobody to share his personal life with, so he decided to settle down and get married, now that he is 24 years old.” Her father inhaled from his cigarette and exhaled its fog from his mouth “ He wanted the wedding to be in two months, but I said that is very fast, and the girl is studying, so it would be four months from now, be thankful, child, I am very caring and forget about your studies, you graduate from high school and live with him, the money will never be a problem to you Michikatsu”.

"Michikatsu, I want you to honour our family and the family's name by taking that successful young man, you have no other choice" Her dad had a similar look in his eyes to that of a serial killer.


	3. Delicate moon; Intense sun

Michikatsu had no idea that disasters came in plural, has someone cursed her? has she offended a deity or a god and was being punished now?

Michikatsu finished showering and was getting dressed for her aunt to come and visit them tonight. The young girl finally cried her lungs out while bathing, a good excuse prepared in case she was asked why her eyes were so red and puffy. At the moment, her parents were outside wanting to decide where to have the wedding and showing off to other villagers. 

She wished for any paranormal power: to her soul to be taken, possessed or something by any demon, so she could be spared. Her worst nightmares are becoming true one after one. But which demon would want a devastated soul like hers?

Michikatsu heard someone knock on the door, her parents came early apparently. No way! she thought, holding on her tracks; her parents have keys, both of them, so if any came before the other, or one copy was lost, there would be an alternative, along with the very trusted and close neighbours having a copy as well.

Michikatsu’s heart started pounding fast, was it him, coming to tell her to run away with him?

The girl went to open the door and was surprised to see a group of the village children waiting like little kittens outside her home door, along with an unknown young man “Hello, I am here to visit the Tsugikunis and I was told that this is where they live right?” the man informed with such a calm and deep voice. Unlike what his appearance would demonstrate: he had a long ponytail, his hair was dark brown and very curly, tanned skin, warm brown eyes, stoic features but have a hint of power, like an ocean that is about to become a tsunami. To add to all of that, the man was tall, maybe 1, 85 meters? And it seems the man practices some kind of martial arts or weight lifting.

“Yes, this is the house and I am their daughter, would you like to come in?” Michikatsu was unsure what would this man want, maybe he was new to the village or on some business and wanted to converse with her father “My parents are not home at the moment” she informed.

“Can I wait for them inside?” 

“Of course, please come in and the children too” Michikatsu made way for the legion of kids and their tower leader, well, a tower in her case, she was only 160 and had a small body compared to the brown hulk coming inside.

Michikatsu went to prepare some juice for the children and tea for the man; she was thinking maybe he would like black tea with some cake and fruits. Hopefully, it will suit the children too. She served them and sat with them in the guests’ room not knowing what to say. 

“This tea is really good, it has a hint of cinnamon in it and the sugary flavour is because you put honey in it, right?” the man smiled into his hot cup and looked fondly at Michikatsu. 

The woman blushed “Yes that is correct I am glad that you like it” his 1-minute stare was so intense it made Michikatsu feel hot.

Finally, her parents’ voice was a relief for this awkward situation. When her parents entered the house salon, the young man stood up to greet them.

“Oh Yoriichi you are already here,” her mother said happily.

*Yoriichi?! Her betrothed* Michikatsu felt the might faint, how stupid can a girl be? She forgot to ask for his name! Well, the same girl that believed Muzan’s lies.

The cursed meeting was concluded with Michikatsu getting engaged to Yoriichi, the diabolic contract was sealed with a diamond ring that had a moonstone shaped like a half-moon. After that, the whole village came to congrats the lucky lady. 

Yoriichi would be staying in a small hotel till they get married, and visit them to have lunch or dinner with his wife-to-be. Michikatsu was unfeeling and glacial to all of this, no hope for her. 

Her parents even favoured the Yoriichi guy more than their own daughter. Michikatsu was also forced to have dates with him. Traditionally, engagement is the phase consisted of knowing each other and learn about one another. But in her case, it was more to anticipate if Michikatsu was worthy enough, which was the message she got from her father and what other people from the village were waiting.

To Yoriichi’s defence, he was very patient with her. he would take her out and have some walks with her, but she would say nothing, she would just look at every place, yearning for someone. She thought it was not fair for the nice man, but was he fair in asking an 18 years old girl to be his wife?

He is not too generous nor is he cheap; he knows where to spend his money like he studied everything before coming to the village. He does not talk bad about people; he cares more about his stuff or her life.

Michikatsu currently was attending a conference about a new book in the public library. When the conference finished, she was about to head out of the building when she heard thunder voice. It was raining heavily and the lighting was booming in the dark grey sky.

She did not bring her umbrella with her; it was sunny just this morning “What do I do? All people I know had headed out to their houses; I wish I had a car or something, agh!”

It did not matter anymore; she took her cellphone and dialled “Hello? Yoriichi, can you please come and get me back home, I am in the library, the public one” Michikatsu spoke so fast, she thought the man would break up with her for thinking she was possessed by something or.

“I will be on my way there, wait for me inside,” Yoriichi said soothingly, so soothingly, her stress was washed away with the rain.

“Okay, thank you” Michikatsu hanged up and waited. *Is Muzan looking at the same sky right now?* she sighed.

Yoriichi had arrived in 10 minutes, took an umbrella and entered the library inside “This is very weird, this morning was bright and sunny” Yoriichi put his coat on her shoulders and guided her to his car. Michikatsu was actually touched.

From that day on, Michikatsu would depend on Yoriichi and allow him to help her on similar occasions. 

One day, she was invited to some friends party, which Yoriichi was very supportive and even changed her parents' opinion to allow her to stay for a little while outside. A large number of invited people, which were unknown guests, got wasted and started throwing crystal bottles at each other, something caught on fire and others were publically consuming heroin. Michikatsu panicked and called Yoriichi to get her out of that place.

Yoriichi took her for a smoothie and told her to go to the bathroom and wash her face first “I do not think your family will let you sleep without questioning, if you go with a face like that, cool yourself down”

Michikatsu was also very touched when one day, they went for a fancy dinner in another village and the waiter came and by accident, he threw some wine on Yoriichi's shirt “It is okay young man, just be careful next time, I will change my shirt, and do not tell your boss about it” Yoriichi waved his hand.

“These things happen, spelt coffee, sweating, anything can happen” He looked at Michikatsu's surprised face, had he read through her or something? are not people with companies and money suppose to get indignant, when these things happen.

In other occasions Michikatsu was amazed by not what he does and not, but, more by what he says. Like when she was talking to a male friend of hers; saying hi and catching up, he saw them from afar; running towards him “Michikatsu, it is okay, he is a friend of yours, I think he would like to spend some time with you if you want you can go, I heard him ask you”

“iiii was invited to a birthday party with that friend”

Yoriichi looked at her “ammmm okay? Would you like me to help you pick a present for him?”

“I was informing you?” Michikatsu was new to this; even Muzan was a little possessive about those things.

“Okay? Why are you nervous then?” Yoriichi gave her an all-knowing look.

She did not answer.

“Michikatsu I do not mind you having your own life, go have fun” now he informed her.

Michikatsu left the birthday party and went to the house nearby, where her lover used to live, has it been two-three months yet? She wanted to knock on the door, ask if he was home and wait for him. like she used to do.

The roses in his garden are fully grown now, white and yellow as she asked of him to plant, she reached her hand and took one.

Someone had taken the white rose and put it in her hair “ Is it time for you to confess me your secret?” Yoriichi requested from behind her.

Michikatsu turned gasped and turned to face him “ What?” when she looked at him, he had a small sad look on his face, other people did not know how he felt, because his features were always emotionless, but now, after all this time spent with him, Michikatsu can see through him.

Yoriichi only looked at her, waiting.

She sighed and looked at her shoes “I am in love with the guy that used to live here, and I still have feelings for him, even though he is married now” Finally, Michikatsu felt lighter again, clean and weightless. Like recovering from grippe. 

The man said nothing, the air was feather-like heavy.

“I will not have anything against you if you cancel the wedding and break up with me” Michikatsu lifted her eyes and looked at his.

Surprisingly he was not disgusted, not angry, annoyed nor laughing at her stupidity, nothing at all “ I still want you though. Now it is time for me to confess: Michikatsu Tsugikuni, I have fallen in love with you, want to marry you now more than ever, knowing that you like someone else. I am not asking you to forget him, but I want you to share your life with me” he hugged her and let her shed tears.


	4. Walking down the aisle

A normal spring day, with the slightly cold breath, air playing with her hair and carrying a tear to the house in front of her; she closed her eyes *Muzan, from this day on, our ties together come loos* she walked to one of his house’s tree and hooked a small cloth bag that contained small seashells, from their first time going to a beach, and the summer of their first kiss. *Your memories are more faithful than you have ever been*

Michikatsu looked at his old living place one last time since one month after their marriage, she came here and just stared at the place. She wanted to know where Muzan was living now, for she wanted to see him, just a glimpse would enliven the knot in her soul. After telling Yoriichi about her love for the other man, she could not look directly into his eyes, he did not change with her after that at all but was even more caring. It hurts more that way.

Michikatsu turned on her heel and her heart almost stopped. He was waiting for her in his car. Yoriichi looked like he was watching over her. She looked at the ground and walked to him, taking her to her home so she could be prepared. Tonight, she is to be married to him.

Her mother was crying “OH MY GOD! m-my flower” her mother wanted to hug her, but restrained herself at the last moment so she does not ruin the art that was her daughter.   
Off-shoulder creamy dress, which hugged her torso and from her waist to her feet, it spreads in a princess-style. The dress has dangling jewellery-like strips along the breasts line; the line on her waist was decorated with small roses of the same colour.

Her hair was braided into a low bun with some strips on her face and neck and decorated with a floral hairpin from the back.

Her make up consisted of black smoky eye shadow, cat eyeliner, she did not need any eyelashes, due to her natural ones being long enough, she also asked for her eyebrows not to be drawn, just cleaned, no toner and no highlights, she wanted her face to have a natural look and mate-like. Her lips were caramel rosy painted. The bouquet she carries had similar tones to caramel.

She was gifted by her father a simple ring-bracelet to wear it on her right hand, wavy creamy choker and small round earrings.

Her high stiletto heels had rhinestones at the back. Though she had no idea what the use of them, her dress trails after her for a couple of cm.

Yoriichi was looking at Michikatsu’s picture “Michikatsu, finally, I get to have you” he caressed the photo with his fingers “it have been 8 years since then”

The wedding was held outside, in the open-air with heavy decorated tables and seats. The food was her choice of course; she wanted seafood and white wines. 

Now everyone was at their seats, music started playing and everybody stood up.

Here she comes, with all her glory. Yoriichi needed to gather himself and not start crying. She was a goddess; did everything suit this woman or something?

Walking down the aisle, Michikatsu was trembling a little, but thank god for the wide dress so nobody notices, and her father’s grip was tight and assuring. There is no going back now. Her fate was about to be sealed to the attractive man in the black suit. It damn well suited him. He had his hair loose and free. It was the first time she sees him in this hairstyle, it was not messy, every curl was in its rightful place. 

They exchanged rings and were announced, husband and wife. His kiss lasted for a whole minute, but it burned till they arrived at their hotel. Her parents did not send her off, they were too busy in their showing off.

He had not told her about the limo waiting for them nor for the five-star category of the hotel.

Michikatsu’s heart started beating fast, she finally took her high heels and rested on the bed, Yoriichi was still talking to the staff about something. 

When Yoriichi came in, her hands started shaking and sweating “ah finally we are here, what a long day, though I enjoyed it a lot” he sighed and started taking off his clothes. 

She could not dart her eyes from him, the man was stunning and simply handsome; her problem that, he was looking at her with intense fire in his eyes while doing so. When he finished, she could confirmed her theory about him practising some kind of martial art, those muscles came from hard work and years of practice. He had a scar on his torso, slashing from his back and heading to his stomach in diagonal. She looked lower and was surprised to see that gods even blessed him in that area, that thing was long and thick and probably would hurt her at first.

“Michikatsu if you do not feel like, we do not have to do it today, though I have been dying to see me like this” his voice brought her back from her deep thinking.

“I actually want to do it with you tonight, what kind of wife would I be if I do not let you have this?” Michikatsu finally spoked after a 15 minutes of silence.

Yoriichi offered his hand for her to stand, she took it; he helped her loos her hair, cupped her face, leaned down and kissed her, long soft kiss, caressing her hair, her nape then lowering his hand to the zipper of her dress, sliding down. The dress fell down and he backed away to look at her body, she was wearing a white corset and a red thong. She was a curvy woman, wide hips and busty. He put his hands on her shoulders and made her turn, her back is smooth, milky thighs, although having stretch marks, it decorated her body and made it special. He took off her corset and her thong; naked now, he turned her to face him again “Absolutely beautiful” he kissed her again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I do not want to go through wedding vows again.


	5. So much honey

Michikatsu looked from the plane’s window, which was heading to Belgium, where they would spend their honeymoon as her husband informed her.

The woman was glad Yoriichi has a wide range of experience in travelling and how to deal with its troubles, if she had gone on her own, she would be have been lost and God knows where she would end. Her husband told her that she should take the seat next to the window, which she actually was glad to.

Yoriichi wanted them to be comfortable and to be spoiled a little, so he bought first-class and luckily for them, they were the only ones in the cabin“Do you still feel dizzy?” Yoriichi took her hand and kissed it.

Michikatsu smiled unintentionally at the gesture, his hand was cold, but his kiss was warm “I am better now, thank you”

Yoriichi let go of her hand and caressed her hair; Michikatsu turned her head to look from the window, the view was bewitching, it was her first time on a plane: everything looks so small and the land is far away, but the lights are what make the experience great, except for her nervousness, but Yoriichi knew how to calm her.

The woman hated to admit that having him by her side is what made it easy on her; his caresses and his absolute gentleness, touched her, unlike what she was told by another girl from her class * if someone is forcing you to marriage, it is because he wants to devour you, so do not expect to be treated well, he would be angry and hit you, and you cannot do anything about it, so you better be submissive and get used to it. And do not make me start talking about sex, because men are beasts*

Well, until now Yoriichi had not been angry at all, but sex, well, their first time was not good, she got nervous and it hurt a little, although the man was patient enough to wait for her all night to adjust. Yoriichi had a big dick; Michikatsu hoped he was not the type of man, who liked to have it multiple times and do it for several hours.

Yoriichi wrapped his hand on her nape and got her rest her head on his chest. Michikatsu did not protest. She was comfortable and like that, so she fell asleep.

The woman felt someone lift her and cradle her to his chest, but she was exhausted and fatigued, maybe because that friend of hers kept telling her about planes crashes and accidents. Michikatsu wrapped her hands on the warm neck and snuggled closer, the musky smell of him filling her nostrils and distracting her from her fatigued state.

She heard a car coming, some doors opening, Yoriichi talking in a foreign language, French? More doors opening and closing, Yoriichi shifting. “Michi wake up, I want you to watch the roads before we arrive at our hotel” The man shook his wife gently. The woman made a small sound of protest and snuggled her head more to his chest, curling on herself and into him “Okay fine, I prefer this to you just sitting by my side” he kissed her neck and let the cab take them to their destiny.

Yoriichi thanked the staff for their help, closed the door and went to lay Michikatsu back on the queen bed, the woman protest again “Michi we have already arrived here, come on, you have had your fun, let me go please”

The woman let go and stretched a little, feeling the soft fabric of the bed, fluffy. Michikatsu opened her eyes and got up, looked at the bed, it was a complete fur bed, everything was covered with fur, cushions, blankets........ everything. Michikatsu then looked around, the room had a full wall made of glass with a door that permitted to go to the balcony, which had two woody chairs and a woody table. The rest of the balcony had plants.

There was a chimney with what looked like a Japanese table with two seats made of fur as well; next to the chimney there was a bar which had what might look like a tea set and coffee set. For self-service. And some snacks. On both sides of the table, there were small tables with lamps and books in English.

Michikatsu wanted to go see the bathroom, because the room is quite nice.

Yoriichi was standing quietly, watching the woman discovers on her own. She turned the lights on and saw a normal big bathroom except there was a big bathtub and shower separately. The lights were dim.

“Do you like it?” Yoriichi hugged her from behind and kissed her neck.

Shivering “I do, very much, thank you for your effort”

“Want us to have dinner here or out?  
”   
“I want here if you do not mind,” she thought he would laugh it off and force her to dress and go outside like what that friend told her.

“oh yeah, let us have a calm first night” he kissed her neck again and went to the phone near the TV. Dialled the service number “What would you like to have for dinner Michi?”

Was she really allowed to choose? “Ah-am hot soup please?”

“Okay” Yoriichi proceeded to talk fast in that foreign language, the way he talked was like a song to her ears. 

She heard thunder outside and went to see the rain from the window wall “It seems we are going to have a romantic dinner tonight” Yoriichi smirked at his wife.

Michikatsu wanted to dismiss the twinkle in her heart and went to open the door that led to the balcony. Now outside, she cursed and her eyes started tearing “Fuck!” she closed the door and got back inside. Shaking a little.

“I forgot to mention that Belgium is especially cold during this time” he informed her giggling a little. She glared at him and went to her luggage for a jacket or something, she was told to pack something for winter, but she was not expecting this.

“I am going for a quick shower, you are welcome to join me if you want, the food will arrive in about 45m” Yoriichi smacked her ass and started taking off his clothes. She could not look away, he was taking off his clothes like a stripper would do, looking at her eyes and she followed the movement of his hands. The man was a sculpture, a Greek god or something. Yoriichi turned on his heel showing his trained ass.

Michikatsu wanted to distract herself with something. Did Muzan have the same hot moments with his wife? Of course they did. She felt her heart clench and her throat tight. Some tears falling down. She whipped them away and heard the showers stop, did she took that much of a time to think about Muzan? “You want to go too?” Yoriichi smirked at her, his hair wet and his flesh flushed a little and wet. She can smell him from here and she could feel something in her stomach.

“Ah yes, some hot water would be nice” Michikatsu hurried to get some hot shower in this cold weather.

“Good I will turn the chimney on”

“Room service” Michikatsu heard the faint voice of a staff member. Michikatsu got out and saw the food left on the small Japanese table.

“You are going to eat with your bathrobe?” Michi asked.

“You want it off?” he smirked and made her blush.

“No! amm no, ah” Michikatsu closed her mouth. She wanted to go change but she felt his eyes on her, so she decided to eat in her bathrobe too. They sat on the chairs “what is this?” she asked after she took a sip from the transparent drink in her small glass.

“Sake, it is a traditional Japanese drink, made from rice, koji, which is a type of mushroom, water and yeast. This one has alcohol too. Though Japanese people refer as sake to any alcoholic drink” Yoriichi poured more to Michikatsu, the woman seemed to like it “I thought that, it would be a good idea to try this drink tonight, though we are not supposed to drink it while eating because it is a liqueur and it is supposed to be ranked after eating” 

After they finished, Michikatsu alone, finished the bottle, so they had to order another one, which Michikatsu drank almost all of it. The woman head felt heavy and her body numb, she saw Yoriichi looking up and down, mesmerized and mouth half-open. She looked down on herself and saw, that her rob was open and her body was on display when she tried to close it, she fell on her back. She heard him laugh come closer to her, he also had his rob open and something was proudly hard.

“This is very seducing, though we will not do it while you are in this state” he kneeled down and brushed away some hair from her face.

Yoriichi stripped her and him from the robes and carried her to their bed, taking the covers off with his foot and laying Michikatsu back. The woman made a sound that made Yoriichi more uncomfortable. The man hissed and laid back beside her “You torture me” his eyes were full of lust. She looked at him then at his hard member “Is it okay if I take care of myself?”

The woman nodded although, she had no idea what he meant by that.

Yoriichi grabbed his dick and started stroking it, slowly at first then he went faster until he finished and cum came out with his sigh of relief.

Michikatsu’s face was red, loving the small intimate play though.

“This is nothing compared to being inside of you, my love” Yoriichi looked at her from under his hooded eyes.

Michikatsu blushed again and went for the covers to cover them both.

Michikatsu opened her eyes to Yoriichi sleeping on his side facing her *Is it possible for someone to be this peaceful? more than when he is awake* She wanted to dart her gaze, but his eyelashes, eyebrows, nose and lips are so attractive for one not to look at. Her gaze lingered on his lips; she could still remember the kiss from their first night. His touches were also something to get addicted to. The man knew where and when to touch *has he done it before?*

Brown orbs opened and his eyes blinked twice before looking at the fingers touching his lips; Michikatsu kept touching his lower lip and allowed him to kiss her fingers “Good morning”

“Morning” Michikatsu said and turned on her back “I want to have breakfast at the balcony then go out” the words just came out *is not he supposed to decide for everything?*

“I like the idea, Okay” Yoriichi agreed with his sleepy deeper voice.

The woman blushed.

“Touch me” Yoriichi took her hand and put it on his hard member ”recreate the scene from last night, stroke me” The man bit his lip.

Michikatsu snapped her head towards him and blushed even more. She wrapped her hand on his dick and squeezed, he hissed.

“Up and down, Michi, go up and down” Yoriichi breathed then grabbed her other hand and put it on his balls “Caress me there, play with them as a cat would do”

Michikatsu is just there doing what he says; she does not want to admit she likes what she is doing, this is making her stomach and her lower back have some weird tingly sensation. She stroked him the way he did last night, slow then fasten her pace and caresses his balls, she was more discovering than playing, but the man’s face turned red, how can someone with a tanned face gets so red? “YES! YES! Michi, heaven, heaven” cum came out and got her hand wet. The man sighed and showed his full smile to his wife “Damn it woman that was awesome” his chest was rising and falling and he covered his eyes with his arm, conjuring back the moment.

She brought her hand to her face; this is what makes women pregnant? *Does Muzan get this from his wife every morning? Does he smiles at her and tells her how amazing she is every time? Of course, he does*

She got out of bed and went to put something on “I will help you with your hair, if you help me with mine” Yoriichi suggested.

“Okay” Michikatsu was actually glad, her hair is long and the muscles of her arm gets tired just from two minutes working on her hair *Maybe he has the same problem?*

“You do me first” Michikatsu looked at him and saw a wicked smile on his face.

“Yeeeessssss”

She sat on the bed and hugged her legs to her chest. Yoriichi’s hands stroked her scalp and massaged a little, passed his fingers on her nape and behind her ears, making goosebumps fill her body, he worked her hair with his fingers first then brushed, taking his sweet time “How do you want your hair done?” his question snapped her from her dreamland.

“Down for now”

“Okay. Now you do meeeee” Yoriichi kissed her neck, gave her the brush and turned his back to her, he crossed his legs and shaking them up and down in anticipation. Michikatsu’s mouth twitched from the scene and she tried to do the same she would do to her mother or her friends. His hair was thick but very soft, long like hers. They might have stayed like this for a long time, because Michikatsu’s stomach protested from hunger “I am hungry too, we can do this in another time; we have all our life-time to do so” Yoriichi went to the phone to ask for breakfast.

Breakfast was all fruits, juice, eggs, olives, butter, bread, cheese and coffee from their bar “Is not this too much? The table is full and there is no place left” Michikatsu commented, regretting what she said immediately.

“Well, yes I think so too, but we will eat it anyway hahahaha” the man took a piece of mango and offered it to Michikatsu, when the woman lifted her hand to take it, Yoriichi backed his hand away, bringing closer his hand to her mouth, she opened and accepted the offered piece. The mango was delicious, she went to take more, but he took the plate and went to put it on the small night table near the bed “Later” he winked at her.

Later meant: them on the bed, her laying back in his lap, supporting her head ion his shoulder and arm, plate on her stomach and him feeding her. she could feel his hard member, which made her blush *is this humanly possible? Will he be hard all the time?* he put the empty plate on the nightstand again and closed the distance between them. He immediately deepened the kiss, tasting the fruity taste on her tongue, sucking and biting her lower lip. The wet sounds were making Michikatsu blush and feel something weird, she tried to push him away from his chest, but it was like pushing a wall. The man was moaning and he cupped her boob, caressing her nipple with his thumb. When he went from her mouth to her neck she sighed deeply and opened her eyes “Yoriichi not now, I want to go out” *When did my chest started rising and falling?*

Yoriichi protested with a noise like a child “Okay fine” he let her head fall pouting.

*honestly! how can a country be so cold during the day?* Michikatsu was visibly shivering *How can a human handle this cold? How can HE be fine with it?* Michikatsu glared at her husband.

“Michi I am starting to think it is more psychological than physical” the man laughed at her state. He did not stop laughing after he bought her a thick long fur coat to cover herself.

“It is not” now she was pouting.

Yoriichi brought her close to his side and put his hand on her waist “Do you want us to go back to the hotel?”

“No, I want to walk more, I like the view”

Well, she regretted this after some hours, the temperature dropped dramatically when they were out having lunch. She wanted to go back to the hotel on foot again, which costed her to have a cold painful nose, paler face and almost blue lips, her hands were not in better shape and she could not feel her toes. He, on the other hand, was fine. She sighed when they got to the hotel and to their room; Yoriichi hurriedly went to turn on the chimney “I will go prepare the tub for you” 

“Thank you” Michikatsu was so grateful for that.

After she was shaking like a washing machine for several minutes, she heard his voice calling her. She took her clothes off quickly and went running to the tub, where he was inside too.

*Really?!!!*

Yoriichi offered his hand “Come”

The woman was too cold to deny that, she took his hand and allowed him to guide to the posture he wanted them to be: lying on his chest, sitting between his legs and him hugging her. Michikatsu sighed silently, this was a blessing, the man was a furnace himself, except for his hands and the water was warm.

*He cannot stay still can he?* Yoriichi started kissing her neck and nape, smiling her hair and massaging her breasts. The woman lifted her arms and sat them on the edges of the tub, closed her legs to the other side of the tub, making her body submerge more in the hot water and giving him more leverage and space.

Usually her breasts would sting and hurt her, but his massaging is very relieving.

Yoriichi stopped, making Michikatsu protest with a small sound; he guided his hard member between her thighs and shoved his hips up, making her breasts wriggle. She blinked three times and turned her head up and to the side to face him, finding he was looking at her with so much lust she might burst into flames. “Yoriichi?”

“Squeeze your legs together and hold on to my arms” Yoriichi grabbed the edges of the tub with both hands and Michikatsu grabbed his muscled arms, the man was tense. He backed his hips then shoved up again with a moan “Ahhhhhhh even this is good. God please have mercy on me” Yoriichi started thrusting into her thighs and moaning loudly, filling her ears and making her breasts move with his moves “Look how those bounces, God damn it, Michi” the man breathed in her ears.

“Fuck! Fuck!” he came and sighed deeply, relief. He kissed her neck “I liked that so much did you?” he talked in her ears, making her shiver.

She did not answer and he did not presser the topic.

Michikatsu stood up, wanting to go. “Nice ass” Yoriichi smacked her bottom “I want to bite that flesh” he hissed his words slowly.

Michikatsu wanted to go out of the bathroom as soon as possible, she felt his eyes eating her alive, she turned to see if what she thought was true, to find him staring at her intensely, stroking his dick, again. 

She closed the door behind her and let go of the air she did not remember holding back *Horney monster* 

She wanted to eat dinner outside too, she wanted to see the night lights and walk on her feet again, though the temperature dropped even more. Coming back to the hotel the same way they did during lunch “Bathtub?” Yoriichi smirked at her.

“No! No! I am fine” 

Michikatsu wanted to start to read the book they offered in the hotel, but she was too cold to. The room was warm and nice, but she felt every breath of cold air coming from outside, so she did not mention it. Yoriichi slept soundly, while she was shivering and curling on herself. *Get close to him* her mind told her *feeling his body is way better than dying from coldness* Michikatsu closed her ass first to him then her back, he hugged her to his warm body, wrapped her hand on her waist and his leg latched itself on hers. His hand was cold, but the rest was so warm, after seconds she started falling asleep.

Michikatsu came back to reality: she dropped on a hard broad, but most important, warm torso, and her legs on his, she had one arm in his hair, stroking *So soft and thick* and her nose in his hair too *Smell so nice, so nice* Michikatsu was purring. His hand on her back was cold and making her has goosebumps. The hand travelled to her ass to squeeze and pinch. Michikatsu smiled in her sleep. Then the hand left her ass and went to stroke her thigh. She fell asleep again; Yoriichi basking in the moment.

When she woke up, the warmth was gone and she was alone in the bed. The man was in the bathroom from what she can hear. She got up and saw breakfast ready for them outside. Except for the fruit plate, which was on the small table.

Yoriichi took her hand and guided her to the bed, stripped her from her clothes and himself as well. Lying her on her back naked “Relax” he said. Yoriichi started putting the fruit on her, between her boobs, on her belly button. He started kissed her softly then deepened the kiss, biting and sucking her lower lip, trailed his mouth and bite her neck, leaving several marks, he reached the fruit and ate it, the juice that came out from it, Yoriichi trailed it with his tongue and use it to wet her hard nipples and suck on them while squeezing the other boob and plucking the nipple with his other hand. Yoriichi kissed her stomach and ate the other fruit, which was juiceless. 

“Michikatsu I have a trick for you” Yoriichi said breathlessly and snapping the woman from dreamland.

He sat down and took a bottle of whipped cream and sprayed it on his dick “Lick it off” She blinded by lust, she did not give it a second thought and did as he said. Like a popsicle, she sucked and licked like a hungry child, while he was pulling her hair gently and moaning softly.

Dick cleaned, she stopped “Good girrrrrlll” Yoriichi whipped some cream from her mouth and made her lay on her back again. Yoriichi opened the drawer and took some condoms out, opened it and wore it “ Michikatsu, I do not think it is a good idea for us to have children at this age, is that okay with you?”

The woman heart swelled from happiness, she was not ready at all for babies and kids, thank god “Yes”

He took her legs and put them on his shoulders, brought a chocolate bottle and poured some on her sex. Covering it entirely, he lifted her by her lower back closer to him and started licking and mouthing it. She started moaning and her chest rising and falling “Absolutely delicious, fucking good, so gooooooood” Yoriichi praised the overwhelmed woman.

*I cannot lose my mind to this, focus Michikatsu*

“Michikatsu I will not hold back this time” Yoriichi warned his wife.

“Who told to do so?” 

Yoriichi flashed his eyes open at her statement and his stares got dark and dangerous.

*Did I really just say that?!*

He gave her pussy a hard suck that made her scream, then wrapped her legs around his waist and guided his cock to her entrance. “So fucking tight, heaven, heaven, Michikatsu” he entered her slowly.

Every time she thought he would bottom out, more flesh entered her, stretching and opening her “Ahhhhheyyyy Oh my God! Monster, big hah-ah, huge ahhhhhh!” the woman started crying from pleasure.

When Yoriichi finally bottomed out, he inhaled and exhaled deeply “Nirvana” he did not give her any time to adjust and snapped his hips back then forward again. owning a deep moan from her “Good” he started thrusting into her deep and hard, slow to fast in moments. Wet and slapping sounds filling the room, making the queen bed shake, the woman screaming and crying, her legs shaking and her pussy red and abused “YORIICHI, YORIICHI, fuck! fuck!” Michikatsu felt that she forgot about her vocabulary and can only remember his name and the f word.

“Goddesssssssss, juh just sex goddesssss” 

They both screamed their relief, seeing stars. Both breathing like the finished a running marathon. She felt something explode inside of her and gush out of her hole “Ohhhhh yeahhhh, good girl” Yoriichi took his lump cock out and started drinking her water. The sounds were lewd and sounded like dog drinking water during summer, making her eyes roll.

It took her body multiple minutes to stop creating liquid “Fucking delicious, could survive on this only mmmmmmmmmmm” 

Spent, the couple fell asleep with Yoriichi sleeping on Michikatsu’s chest, hugging her from her waist and she massaging his scalp.

At night, they got back from dinner outside and got to bed after washing, they were walking around and sightseeing all day. 

She slept before him, while he was on his phone checking his emails from work to see if there is anything urgent. “I am sorry, I promise, that my work-life would not get between us” Yoriichi promised her before the woman slept; she was sleeping, the woman suddenly, screamed in her sleep, disturbing the silence and her husband, making him jerk and his phone flying then hitting his face “Ouch! ugh” 

She got up “I am so sorry, I will make it up to you, please do not be angry”

“Michikastsu, honey, relax, I am not mad at all, actually that was a bit funny” Yoriichi was massaging his assaulted nose.

She saw how red and puffy it got she giggled a little. Showing him a toothy sincere smile.

He looked at her fondly “Smile at me more, Michikatsu, I love this curve of yours too”

Michikatsu blushed a deep red “S-so, how is work?”

“Everything is going fine, except for some dispute between the workers, it is causing me some pain in the ass” Yoriichi sighed.

The woman started stroking his hair, it seemed to relax him every time she does so “Can someone help you?” 

“Yeah I tried for external help, but it was a short term help” Yoriichi then looked at her seriously. “Michikatsu, what would you like to do in the future?”

That was sudden, she did not know what to answer to that “Future? To be with you”

Yoriichi blushed and smiled, his heart skipped a beat and the man needed a moment there to form some words “ I mean, you want to further your studies, work, do projects, writings, I do not know, what you had in mind before I came?”

His words were bringing back her past, she looked down “I wanted to study and work yes” 

Yoriichi knew there was more “Why do not you tell me everything from the start” she looked at him “we are not in the mood to sleep after you had waked us up my dear” he laughed.

She kept staring at him for like a half an hour “ you saw the village, where I used to live, old fashioned and close-minded, as my family; Muzan was the only person to understand that I valued freedom and wanted to get out. he wanted to go study and get a prestigious degree, get a job and marry me, get us both out and free” Michikatsu summered the whole thing for her husband, because details were too painful to mention.

Yoriichi did not need too much “ you are now out, but with me. So we will go live in the city near my job and you can have all the freedom you want” He cupped her face and brushed some of her tears away from her face “Michikatsu, we agreed to not have children, for now, yes?” she nodded “Okay, so in the meantime let us discover each other and why do not you start studying whatever you want, later I will help you search for a job, okay?” 

“Really? You are not joking right?!” Michikatsu’s eyes were full of hope, wide and tearing again *please let it be true*

“Of course, I mean if you want to, I can maintain both of us with all the luxuries”

She cupped his face and kissed then hugged him “Yes please, yes. I do not just want to be a housewife” she started crying.

Yoriichi hugged her back “ Oh my love do not cry, you can be whatever you want,” Yoriichi thought for a moment “ Michi from where did you come with the idea that I only want you to breed and cook like the ancient times?”

“A friend told me and it is kinda what was expected from me and every girl in that village”

“ Ammmm, forget about them please and focus on me. For now let us grow more and learn, then kids. And you can be a mother and work outside, I am going to help in both, is that good?”

“Yes !”

They laid back looking at each other “Michikatsu”

“Yes?”

“You know that I cannot be like Muzan, right?”

“I know”

They looked at each other.

“Have you had se-sex before” Michikatsu wanted to ask since they started going out.

“You mean with other women? Yes, yes I did” 

Michikatsu felt something, almost comparable to that when she saw Muzan get married.

“My fair lady, only by seeing your naked body gets me super horny, that only happens with you. Well, come to think of it, even when you are dressed you make me hot and bothered” Michikatsu was silent so he continued “I have truly fallen for you, not just your body that attracts me, you did before you grew up to a full woman” Michikatsu now looked at him confused “ Yes, I used to go to that village to visit some distant cousins of my aunt and I fell for you when you were only 10 years old”

Yoriichi laid on his back and covered his face with his arm “ I thought that, it was only child play and stupid feelings that will be erased when you get old, but it did not!” Yoriichi was more talking to himself than to her.

“Every summer I would go. I would always look at you from far away, like one would admire the moon and never gets to touch it. Do you know how frustrating is that?!”

“You were there, every time I tried to get close to a woman, I even called some by your name and got slapped on my face. It did not fucking matter! I even wanted to get on my own feet, be a boss just because your parents would marry you to someone like that!”

“I got attached to your name, to your face and everything about you, I draw you, I named a pet after you, I would use you as a thought to get me through hard times, masturbated to you, never had a stable relationship because of you!”

“Call it an obsession, call it love I do not care, do you think after having you I will let you go or lose you to other woman?!” he snapped his head towards her.

She blinked at him, little taken aback, she caressed his cheek. “I am sorry Michi” his eyes started tearing “ But I did not have a normal childhood, my parents died early and I had to be strong or else people would have eaten me alive” the man started crying. Michikatsu hugged him to her chest and let him cry himself to sleep.

When they waked up, they looked at each other. His eyes were puffy and red. She brushed some hair away from his face and gave him a small kiss on the lips and nose.  
She smiled at him “ Why do not we spend the day in bed?” He nodded and closed his eyes again.

“Michi! I got us something” Yoriichi came back from his “special shopping” and called his woman enthusiastically.

“What is it?”

“Strip and stay where you are, standing”

Michikatsu took off her clothes and watched him doing so too. The woman got used to the Greek god show and enjoyed it a lot.

Yoriichi took the object out from the box and it was a……………………………….............................candle?

“Michi if you scratch my back I will scratch yours too” Yoriichi smiled at her.

“Okay! And please scratch where my bra lines”

When Michikatsu was enjoying her back scratch, splayed on his lap like a cat, he started spreading something hot on her back. It smelled like cinnamon. His hand now was spreading some on her ass “ the wax of the candle can be used as a massaging oil” he slid his hands to her sex and put oil there too. She moaned.

She tried to move her ass the opposite way his fingers worked her, liking the sticky sensation.

She got up and started kissing him, deep and passionate. Michikatsu put some oil on her hands and went for his cock “ Here I come big guy” when she touched him he hissed.

“Where did that come from?” he kissed her jaw-line.

“From a movie haha, though you are big” Michikatsu started stroking her husband’s erection. They both poured oil on each other bodies and started spreading the hot liquid, touching, massaging each other. They spread some towels on the floor so they get the best experience.  
The sex was sloppy, wet and very hot.

"Do you think we can find this back home?" Michikatsu asked.

*Home?*

"I think we can" Yoriichi smiled at her.

*Feels weird in my heart*

They kissed each other.

Rain pouring like cats and dogs outside.


	6. Lost war, lost battle, victory and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if this work is shallow :(

Muzan sat on his seat next to Chloe, sipping coffee “Coffee is tasting good today, Chloe” 

“Thx” Chloe poured him more.

“I will be out for about two days, I am going to visit my old home” Muzan did not look at her.

“Okay,” the woman said.

“If anything urgent happens, please contact me”

“Sure”

Muzan heard his dog barking outside “Michi, what is it?” the man stood and went outside to the small garden. The grey husky looked at its owner wriggling its tail.

It was another mail, with pictures, of Michikatsu. 

Again.

Muzan’s heart started beating with a hurtful way, his hand started shaking and finally, finally, after four years of holding back, he started crying.

Chloe heard the man sob and cry but paid it no mind.

Muzan opened the thick mail and started looking at the picture:

Yoriichi and Michikatsu celebrating new year’s eve together in their home, Michikatsu was wearing a dark red long-sleeved dress, but it has a short bottom, covering a small proportion of her thighs. She was wearing thin black stockings and black high heels, her hair loose and her makeup nude Paige with what seemed like soft white gold jewellery. She was sitting in Yoriichi’s lap, his hand supporting her from her lower back, while the other hand was squeezing her boob. She had her eyes closed, her head rested on his shoulder, he hands on his chest and him kissing her hair.

Another was: Michikatsu and Yoriichi celebrating valentine’s day, with Michikatsu showing her husband what she bought: set of black lingerie that…………….

Muzan skipped to the other one: Michikatsu is on the table with a computer, pens, coffee mug and some papers. She was studying something, Muzan smiled, she looked busy; Michikatsu was always a good student. There was always description behind the pictures, but Muzan skipped the ones he knew would worsen his state. But in cases as this, he would like to know what she is up to, he flipped the picture * She decided to study a degree of human resources and help me with my business, what a great woman. I was also treated to her riding me with her glasses and formal shirt* Muzan ripped the pictures in pieces. The bastard always sent him stuff like that.

Another one: Michikatsu graduating and celebrating her graduation with her classmates, Muzan smiled, Michikatsu looked so happy and proud of herself; he flipped the picture too *She was so happy, she ravished me in her graduation gown*

Muzan decided to go burn all the pictures, like he always does, but there was a letter inside that said: This is the last time I send you pictures of her.

It is better this way.

Michikatsu appeared very happy and joyful, and Yoriichi treated better than Muzan would ever do.

This village has never changed and it never will, everyone was the same, everything was the same.

Except for the moon.

*How many nights have we walked through those streets Michikatsu?*

Muzan was greeted by passing habitants, asking him about his new life and his partner, Muzan would tell them the lies and cover for his misery as Yoriichi has ordered him.

That devil came to him about five years ago and told him, that if he does not marry Chloe he would maim all his family members; Yoriichi threatened Muzan that if he does not do as he says, he would abduct Michikatsu and make her suffer, along with her family too.

Muzan had no choice but to agree; Chloe was a good woman, she understood his feelings, so they lived separately and calmly together. Muzan tried to treat her good, because she deserves it, but he could never say *I love you* to the woman, have children with her or be a normal couples. Muzan and Chloe have sex for relieving, nothing romantic.

*Michikatsu, after all these years, if I ask you: how are you, would answer with: I love you?*

*Did you know that my life after I married to Chloe meant nothing compared to those days we spent together?*

“I am home!” the soaked man called his wife, who told him she would stay home today and take a break from the office, working from home.

Yoriichi was soaked wet, today the rain was shower-like, he used his car, his umbrella, but nothing could help him, Michikatsu would so reprimand him for this and maybe she would make him sleep on the couch, again.

The man smiled, he loves when she gets angry at him. When he first married her, she was all quiet and………..well, submissive. But now, the woman has been growing up and maturing, speaking her own mind and having her own thoughts, deciding what she wanted, working and studying in the city opened her mind, Yoriichi was glad for this; she developed a good personality and was more in control.

His cock came alive, a more maturing Michikatsu was a more sexy Michikatsu, the woman answered to his kinky fantasies with her own fantasies. Like that one time, when she rented them a limo and wanted them to have it in there, riding him senseless.

Other times she would were high heels and stockings, short skirt and formal shirt with glasses, calling him boss and *please forgive me, I forgot to tell you about your appointments*

She liked to cosplay them both and do it in different places in their home, he did not know those cartoons and childish shows she sees that would dress like its characters, would be handful. So he decided to start watching with her and he actually liked it. Animes and Manga, those things were called. 

Roleplay was her favourite too, teacher and student, police, nurse, boss and secretary, vampires, heroes……. They always find personalities to recreate and have fun.

It was like all his dreams becoming true.

“You are back wet again?” Michikatsu crossed her arms “Do not come near me, no kisses for you, go change and come to eat”

Yoriichi changed to dry clothes and came to the table to be surprised by a bowl of hot creamy vegetable soup “ Today I would like for another type of hot liquid” Yoriichi smirked at his wife.

“Yes I wanted to talk to you about something” Michikatsu looked seriously at her husband.

Worried “What is it, love?” Yoriichi asked.

Michikatsu took a deep breath and looked at her husband eyes directly “I am ready”

“Ready?”

“Ah, yes, ready, I-I want to try for child” Michikatsu put her hand on her stomach.

Yoriichi needed several moments to absorb what is happening.

“Yoriichi?”

The man went to his wife and hugged her tightly “ YES! YES! One hundred times yes!” he cupped her face and kissed her deeply.

“I love you”

Yoriichi looked at her eyes astonished “ Whah?”

“I love you, truly” Michikatsu grabbed his arms and looked at him directly and intensely.

The man's tears started pooling in his eyes “What about Muzan?” 

“Gone, forever, I thought that message was received by you, years ago, but I think it is my fault from the start”

“NO! I told it is okay, but I did not expect for you to actually love me” Michikatsu whipped away his tears.

“He was my first love, but you are my true love, I LOVE YOU Yoriichi!” Michikatsu smiled.

Yoriichi hugged her and smiled. He has won the war.

8 years later. 

Muzan was invited to a wedding in the village, along with Chloe “If anybody asks, tell them our children are at home doing some summer activity or something” Muzan told his wife.

“Hah!, they? Oh please, you flatter me” Chloe laughed sadly.

“Muichirou, honey, do not pull your brother’s hair “

Muzan felt time stop, his heart stop and everything freeze.

That voice, he can recognise it from any place on earth, although it was more womanly and full. Rich.

*How can my ears handle this?*

Muzan turned his head to see the long-haired devil with his Michi, apparently with two young twins; Michikatsu gave her husband the second child to carry.

“Michikatsu!” Muzan found himself call to her.

The woman turned her head to him and gave him a small smile “Muzan, hi, long time no see”

Muzan and Chloe got close, Chloe and Yoriichi said a dry hello.

Michikatsu was beautiful, absolutely gorgeous, her hair a bit shorter, she was more tanned and hips wider. But there was something about her that made her more attractive. Muzan avoided the man and looked instead at the twins, both had her hair colour, though not curly like hairs, but more strait, pale skin, and blue eyes. Although, their face shape was more sturdy like the father.

“How have you been?” Muzan asked.

“I am doing great; Muichirou, Yuichirou, this is Muzan, an old friend of mine, and the woman there is his wife” Michikatsu smiled fondly at her children then looked at the couple.

“Hello there” Muzan greeted the youngster, but both hid their heads in their father’s chest. *Something inherited from their mother* Yoriichi thought.

“Blue eyes?” Chloe asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“Oh yes, all Yoriichi’s family has blue eyes, except for him haha” Michikatsu passed the remark from the other woman.

Yoriichi sensed the heavy atmosphere “Michikatsu your parents are waiting for us, darling”

“Oh yes my love; Well, we have to go, it was nice to see you again, goodbye” Michikatsu kissed both of them and ran after her family.

Yoriichi looked at his wife “Are you okay?”

“Amm, yeah, I told, he is in the past now, though his wife’s remark was not very nice” Michikatsu took Muichirou “Give me someone Yoriichi, I want to hold my child”

“Heyyy! I was enjoying that, you know I like to hold them both at the same time” Yoriichi pouted.

“Well, excuse me, I want to enjoy the embrace of one, too”

“You carried them for eight months in your womb, not fair” Yoriichi tried to reach Muichirou.

“Inside of me, not holding them like this”

“Oh yeah? Well, I will just leave the matter to gravity, you are going to get tired and give him to me, like you always do” Yoriichi smirked at her.

Michikatsu glared “Well, I want to enjoy what I can get, leave me alone man” 

Muzan was looking at the quarrel sadly.

Well.

Being born and having her by his side is the luckiest thing he would ever have.

Muzan had fought in that war, but lost; he at least tried and had some small victory, her first kiss; her memory will be buried inside of him, to even beyond death.

*Between my life and my death, there is you. Even though you will never return, I will wait for you, for all eternity, Michikatsu*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Men, too, can be forced to marry.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome :)


End file.
